An arrangement for determining the feasibility of operating an operating section that enables a riding seat locking mechanism and a fuel filler cap locking mechanism in a motorcycle to be operated so as to be put into an unlocked state by pivoting a rotor of a key cylinder of a main switch to a predetermined position by operating a key is already known from Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.